


Dreams That Cannot Be

by Gal_In_The_Public_Eye (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Letters, M/M, alcoholism (mentioned), based off a YouTube comment, lams mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Gal_In_The_Public_Eye
Summary: Lafayette and Mulligan's reactions to Laurens' death.





	Dreams That Cannot Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurens_i_like_you_a_lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurens_i_like_you_a_lot/gifts), [laurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurens/gifts), [jack laurens trash (cassadilla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassadilla/gifts), [Laurens_i_likeyoualot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurens_i_likeyoualot/gifts).



> This is based off a comment on this YT video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jiafPS5rANc that stated that during the Laurens Interlude, Lafayette and Mulligan are on the balcony and Lafayette "droops" and Mulligan "takes out a flask and chugs it".

Mulligan:  
As he cracked open his 4th bottle of whiskey that day, he re-read the letter from Henry Laurens. "On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina. The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 men for the first all black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him." Mulligan had painstakingly embroidered a shroud for John, his fingers quivering so much that the intricate pattern was somewhat distorted, although the words were legible."Peace to your soul". He wanted to write something longer ("We love and miss you, Hamilton especially, he's bi, I think you'd worked it out but just didn't tell anyone) but he knew he wouldn't manage it.

Lafayette:  
As he read through Henry Laurens' letter for the fifth time, he felt a burning sense of injustice rise up behind his retinas. "His dream of freedom for these men dies with him"! Did Henry Laurens think that nobody else would take the torch and carry it to the end? He snatched a piece of parchment and a fresh quill from the stand on his desk and stormed out of his office to find his inkpot (it was in the bathroom, of all places) and began furiously scribbling like he was running out of time. **Dear Henry Laurens, your son's dream for the first all black military regiment has not died with him. It lives on in me and I am certain it also lives on in our friends Alexander Hamilton and Hercules Mulligan. Together, we will continue his legacy and he will forever live on in our memories. Your obedient servant, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.**


End file.
